Field of the Invention
The application relates in general to a portable electronic-device and a method for image extraction, and in particular to a portable electronic-device and an image extraction method using a dual lens with different focal lengths for extracting the focal length of an object.
Description of the Related Art
These days, due to electronic-devices being easy to carry and having been developed rapidly, a user can take a photo by using a smart device with a lens or a camera. In general, the method for focusing on an object is to move the lens using motor, and to determine the best focal length by calculating the clarity of the referenced image of the object. However, the results of this focusing method are affected by different factors, such as the in-focus time being too long, or the object being out of focus. Thus, how to obtain the best focal length for an object is a problem which needs to be solved immediately.